


The One Who Sees: Season One

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just The Zeppo [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the series shows how awesome and amazing buffy, willow, and all the girls are. it's time xander got a little of that, don't you think?<br/>some chapters short, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Hellmouth (Pilot Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** not mine, ever! but d*** what i would do to get those hotties, so drool worthy. there will be genderswap (just xander, me likey male angel and spike). also occassional, barely there, references to characters of later seasons. trying to avoid spoilers for those who haven't seen most of the Buffy and/or Angel series.
> 
> *sound effects*  
> ' _xander's thoughts_ '  
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

I wake to another morning of feeling empty and warped. The urge to curl up and go back to sleep is immense.

"Alexander, get your ass outta bed!" My dad's yelling can be heard through the walls in my room.

I drag myself up and get moving before he or my mom decides to come 'check' on me. Pulling on a pair of beige shorts, I ruffle through the pile of clothes on the floor of the closet. Pulling out a blue T shirt, I sniff it to check if it's clean.

' _still good_ '

Slipping it over my head, I look around for my bag and skateboard. Rather than face the parentals, I climb out the window and down the tree that's outside.

I feel the loss of my former grace as my hand scrapes along the rough bark. I make it down with ease after that. Not as easy as it use to be, but still less hazardous than walking through the house while the 'adults' are awake.

Reaching the sidewalk, I start making my way to another fun day of school on my board.

' _note sarcasm_ '

It's been over a year since I lost my abilities, whatever they were. I can still feel the ache of their absence. Like a huge part of me had been burned out.

' _stupid cult people_ '

Now, not only am I the only one who notices the weirdness that is Sunnydale, I no longer have a way to keep it from hurting people. Demons rarely like to be reasoned with. ' _other than with fists, you can't really get a word in with most of the big ones_ '

Thankfully most 'things' prefered the night, which at least means I'd never had to run out in the middle of class to save some idiot from ending up as something's happy meal.

' _god, don't even get me started on vampires. damn walking leeches_ '

Most of the undead avoided me now, per the Master's orders. The rest wanted to see why I was so special, those were never seen again beyond that of the following laundry day.

' _why does something that uberwrong have to be trapped here!?_ ' I lose myself to my thoughts as I pass absentmindedly by the other teens rushing to school. ' _why not the bahamas, detroit, or even new jersey? nooo, good ol sunnydale. the place for all your demon-y needs_ '

I can't help but sigh as I ride my board, weaving through students with an ease I no longer have when walking.

Looking up, I notice a blonde girl I've never seen before walking up the stairs. The second it took to check her over for any 'vibes' was enough for me to hit the hand rail. I latch to it before I can land flat on my back. Right in front of my friend, Willow. I drop without thinking and slam my backpack clad self to the concrete.

' _that was graceful_ '

 

~*~

 

Helping the new girl after dropping her bag as she left the principle's office was pointing me in the direction that she new about the weirdness too. Not that I got to even think of a way to ask, seeing as she ran off without her wooden stake.

' _she probably thinks i'm some weird "guy" that doesn't have two brain cells to rub together, like most of the school_ '

After my lunch with my friends and the new girl, Buffy, which I returned her stake, was then interrupted by Cordy and the news of the dead guy in the locker, I headed to the library for books. Which was a complete bust for "Theories Of Trig', seeing as the new librarian was all vampire this and slayer that to little miss stake.

' _i do not envy the new girl_ '

 

~*~

 

~ **Abandoned Alley Two Blocks From The Bronze** ~

The rest of the day at school had been spent trying not to get pulled into another detention just for exsisting.

' _you'd think teachers had better things to do than harass students, like actually teaching_ '

I head for the Bronze to meet up with my pals, only to spot Buffy in an alleyway. ' _i may not be a "slayer" like she is, but i'm not without some skill_ ' Neither she nor the vampire she let walk away noticed me. ' _for a "vampire slayer", she's not very good at spotting them_ '

The desire to go hang with my friends at the Bronze vanishes, though that doesn't stop me from wanting to make sure they get home safe. So I leisurely walk the rest of the way and wait outside for one or both of them.

Running into Buffy a second time gives me the chance to talk with her about the whole slayer thing. Which she has a mild hissy fit about, not my fault most people in this town don't check before having secret conversations. Our little chat gets derailed by Willow being in danger.

The fact that a vamp has Willow has officially pushed me into fight mode. Finding the vamps was easy after that. Nothing amps up my instincts better than emotional turmoil.

 

~ **In The Mausoleum** ~

Watching Buffy walk around talking with a vampire as Jesse nearly passes out puts me on edge further. My friend may be a bit of a slease on occassion, but he doesn't deserve to be fang food.

Seeing her slay the idiot that wanted to eat Willow made me all tinglely inside. ' _yay! someone else that can take down the things that go bump in the night_ '

Running away with Jesse and Willow as Buffy asked was great until a whole pack of vamps surrounded us.

　

　

 


	2. The Harvest (Pilot Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sound effects*  
> ' _xander's thoughts_ '  
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~

Even as just a ordinary human now, I still have some skill left in me, taking down two vamps before Buffy showed to handle the rest.

Not that it saved Jesse. I could hear him being dragged, even as Willow tried to defend him. Some short blonde vamp came and stole him while we were busy trying not to die.

I could barely feel where they had ran off too, the distance to great now. The best thing we could do was get the hell out of that cemetary.

 

~*~

 

~ **Sunnydale High School Library** ~

Spending dawn in the library was a new experience for me, same as watching Willow try to wrap her head around the concept of vampires.

Me loudly voicing my concern for her and Jesse didn't stop me from reading the books that Mr. Giles had been looking through. I was largely ignored for most of the conversation, not that that's anything new.

Hearing the definition of a 'slayer' I don't bother getting my hopes up. ' _like that's what happened to me, yeah right. at least now, i can get names to go with all the things i've been dealing with_ '

Being told to not save Jesse didn't fly with me, slayer or no. Of course without Willow, we never would have figured out where the leeches had run off to.

' _go willow with the hacking skills_ '

 

~*~

 

~ **Tunnels Under Sunnydale** ~

Whatever Willow and Buffy may think about me, no way am I just going to let any of my friends get eaten. Not that Buffy was all that happy to see me in the tunnels hunting down vampires with her.

Getting her to see my side was easier than I'd thought it would be. I, on the other hand, will march Willow right back out if she shows.

Grilling her on what works on the undead other than a sharped piece of wood through the heart, we made our way to the master's lair. Thankfully I brought some of our wooden friends to share.

' _apparently beheading is the new past time for girls, who knew?_ '

The story about the varsity guy was actually kinda fun to hear. It reminded me of when I faced a two headed bird-thing, not that it could fly.

' _thank god_ '

The lack of rats was a dead giveaway to the location of the lair. Not that I couldn't feel all those walking corpses near by.

The moment I saw Jesse, I knew he wasn't human anymore. Not that I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt. Some vamps barely change, only craving blood and needing to avoid sunlight but basically the same as before.

' _not that i'm gonna share this little fact with miss slayer. she might kill Jesse just for exsisting_ '

This was a trap. No need for Jesse to admit to being bait, we both knew that going in.

' _guess there was nothing left of him to reason with_ '

I helped slam the steel door on the vamps trying to get in and kill us. Wasn't hard to spot the way out. Every place has vents in this town.

Despite the small space we made it out with only a little game of tug-a-war at the manhole.

 

~*~

 

~ **Back at the Library** ~

I couldn't even look at Willow. Jesse was lost to us, there was no choice now. He had to be staked. I took the coward's way and let Buffy explain to Willow what happened.

I had to hit some thing, kicking the recycling bin seemed the safest bet. "I don't like vampires." I had to say something, "I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not of the good."

Buffy pulled us back to the original topic. Giles proceeded to explain what the hell was going on, literally.

' _sunnydale is sitting on a hellmouth. why does that make so much sense?_ '

Pointing out how easy the Bronze is as a target, we all head off to battle. Buffy making a quick stop to get supplies from her house just as the sun starts to set.

 

~*~

 

~ **The Bronze** ~

Picking the lock, we get in just in time to see Mr. Bumpyface start getting his but handed to him by Buffy. Doing what she asked, I guide people to the exit. I'm ok with Buffy having center stage, makes staking a few of the vamps in back all the easier. I always have a weapon on me just in case, stakes being a close second to my knife.

*clang*

A symbol slices off the head of a vamp going after the escapees. "Heads up" I can't resist saying.

I chose to stop Jesse over helping Buffy, no offence but one vamp shouldn't be that hard to kill for a vampire slayer. Staking Jesse was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do. My eyes are wet from more than just vampire dust.

' _god, please don't ever let willow be turned_ '

Despite my issues, I stake the two vamps that try to take me.

The look on Buffy's face after killing the vessel is enough to send any vamps still in the building running.

Now the four of us get to deal with the joy of heading back and licking our wounds. ' _not that i'd step foot through my front door if i had a choice. which i do_ '

I see Willow home while Giles gives Buffya lift, seeing as she lives farther away.

 

~*~

 

~ **School Courtyard The Next Day** ~

It still amazes me how blind people in this town are. Though I guess the mystical powers of the hellmouth help with that. What happened at the Bronze was just as bad as that one time a demon had 'infested' the goths for a week. ' _that image is going to haunt me for years to come_ '

Part of me agrees with Buffy, we should totally get kicked out of school. Then we'd have to move away from the hellmouth.

"The earth is doomed." I don't bother fighting back a chuckle to Giles' words, despite us being more than ten feet away and still walking.

 

~*~

 

 

 


	3. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sound effects*  
> ' _xander's thoughts_ '  
> ~ **Time Skip/Scene Change** ~  
> spelling error*

        

**~*~**

             

' _it's amazing what a week of no vampires can do for one's disposition_ '

A whole week of just peaceful relaxing, to a point. School doesn't stop being evil incarnate just because a few blood suckers take a vacation. ' _and i don't mean cordelia and her friends_ '

Between reading everything Giles would let me get my hands on and homework, life is almost normal. Every spare moment not in class is spent in the library, not that I understand half of it. Only a third of his collection was actually in English, with a few translation books as help. ' _some about as helpful as a foot to the face_ '

I had found some things that _somewhat_ explain the situation in Sunnydale. Like most of what I went through during my childhood.

I was right not to get my hopes up. I'm not a Slayer, not even close. If I had been then there would be a record of it somewhere.

There's not.

But one of Giles' books states there was a gap between Buffy and the last Slayer, of nearly eight years. For those few years I had a few of the abilities of one. Which I lost when whoever in charge decided the slayer was needed, undoing what ever it was that had messed with the slayer line to begin with. Something powerful had disrupted the connection between the Slayers, the power was still there just muted, waiting for the real Slayer to come along.

That something was Sunnydale's hellmouth most likely. The reason I was 'chosen' and not some other girl in town was because of my strangeness. It was in another book as I was looking for what effects a hellmouth might have on humans, ' _and you'd think buffy or willow would want to know, what with them living here and all_ ' that I found my answer. I'm somewhat similar, in a weird way, to the Slayers.

Only once, after several generations atop a hellmouth was someone born as a focus, connected to it, and immune to its mystical influence. Someone whose aura blended with the hellmouth naturally.

' _meaning if i ever leave town, i'm probably going to drive most demons a little screwy in the head. like a mild form of demon-y Red K_ '

There were some upsides to being a 'demi-slayer', if you will.

Not the super strength or fighting technique like a true Slayer, though I did get some strong battle reflexes overnight.

And having a high healing factor was beyond awesome. Nowhere near Deadpool's of course, more like Spiderman's if you really wanted to compare. ' _which i still have, whoo-hoo!_ '

My senses had extended to that of 'things' everyone else in town was blind too. I mean, I've always been able to spot them, but then I could feel them, know if they were more than just human looking. Know that Willie's catered more than just drinks and chicken wings to non-humans, that most empty alleys on the bad side of town was a always moving hidden den for over-juiced magic users.

That something big and scary was far beneath the high school, something a whole lot stronger than the hellmouth sitting under the library. The feel of it had been basically faint until recently. Now it was like someone had connected an electric fence to my nerves and was randomly flipping it on and off.

Despite the weird vibe coming from under the floorboards, the library is the best place for all of us to meet without being overheard. It may attract creatures to town, but it also seemed to make them want to avoid the school library. Basically, the big scary thing lying underfoot mostly keeps away the little nasties lurking around town.

But of course, there is only so much sitting around and reading through smelly old books a girl can take.

It was time for a study break. We, being Buffy and I, decided to check out the cheer tryouts. Willow would have happily stayed behind with the books, but she wanted to hang out with her two friends more. ' _and she was out voted_ '

Giles was not so happy about our little vacation from slayerdom and all things vampire. Especially when Buffy announced she was joining the cheerleaders.

Seeing all those girls in short skirts stretching, triggered two responses in me.

' _i don't know whether i want to makeout or knock some sense into them. being the only bisexual in a high school that thinks you're a guy is of the not good. even willow forgot that i'm a girl_ '

When we got up by the stands, I gave Buffy a good luck charm I'd picked up at the Magic Box. The place was actually a legit magic shop, it's where I'd gotten Willow's protection charm from. The bracelet was suppose to help protect its wearer, a gift for one you cherish same as the pendant. Only this one had a shiny metal plate that said 'Your's Always' on it.

' _of course, the only other ones available had "I Love You" and "Forever In Love" on them. no "Friends For Life" or "Best Friends Forever" or anything friend shaped really_ '

A twitch along my spine gave me a heads up that something not normal was going down close by. Looking around, I check for anything that doesn't need to be at a cheerleading audition. I didn't spot anything at first.

So, of course, Amber's pompoms started to smoke then her hands burst into flames in front of everyone. I didn't think, and by the looks of it neither did Buffy. I wrapped my flannel over shirt around Amber's hands, Buffy pulling it tight against her arms to help douse the flames as we all fell to the ground.

We stayed with her til the nurse came.

        

**~*~**

             

~ **Library** ~

Giles pointed out that Amber being on fire was not vampire related. Which was obvious and still leaves a boatload of things to look out for. Even with all the cram studing I've been doing, there's just too many things out there. There are things in town that aren't even in Giles's books.

' _which are things we were not going to be looking for at the moment_ '

The strangeness I had sensed didn't resemble anything demonic, far as I could tell. Which could mean anything on a hellmouth. All the vibes from below was making it hard to tell what had caused the flames.

"But it is funky, right?" Buffy turned around to question Giles as he made his way to a seat. "Not of the norm?"

"Quite," he answered, looking up from the book he was checking over. "Spontaneous human combustion is rare and scientifically unexplainable. But there have been cases for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes."

"That's all that would've been left if it hadn't been for Buffy and Xander," Willow pointing out the obvious.

"So we have no real idea what caused this? That's a comfort." Sarcasm, my _modus operandi_.

"But that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth. There's a veritable cornucopia of fiends and devils and ghouls to engage."

His joy at the situation caused all three of us to give him a look of ' _seriously_ '.

"Well, pardon me for finding the glass half full."

"Any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy pulling us back on track.

"Uh, rage," Giles offers as he puts the book back on the shelf. "In most cases the person who combusts was terribly angry or upset."

"So, what, Amber's got this power to make herself be on fire? Like the Human Torch, only it hurts." I shook my head, "Doesn't add up. She was all happy til she lit up like a trick candle."

"Either way, I need to get the skinny on Amber. Find out if she's had any colorful episodes before."

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer system." Willow stands and heads for the computer, "At last, something I can do."

"I'll ask around about her," I get up as well. Despite my less than stellar social standing, I was one of the few people who could bounce around the groups of students asking questions and not be shot down just for existing in their space. Mostly. ' _cordelia and her friends don't count_ '

Only for both of us to be stopped by Buffy before we can even take two steps.

"You guys don't have to get involved."

"What do you mean, we're a team. Aren't we a team?" No way was I going to let her face this stuff on her own.

"Yeah. You're the slayer, we're, like, the slayerettes," Willow offered. Nor was I ever going to let Willow face what the hellmouth had to give, Buffy or not.

"I just don't like putting you guys in danger."

"Oh, ha! I laugh in the face of danger," I offer my usual wit. "Then I hide until it goes away." ' _which became rather frequent since i went back to being_ normal _last year_ '

"OK. Just... walk softly, at least until we know a little more. I mean, what if Amber isn't causing these problems herself?"

"Well, then we have to determine who... or what did and, uh, deal with it accordingly."

And on that happy note, we all head to our homes. School is out and we have no reason to still be there.

I grab the three books I'd checked out earlier and head to one of the quieter parks in Sunnydale. Conveniently located near one of the dozen cemeteries found about town.

' _ain't this town grand?_ '

Sitting on a bench under a tree by the path, I set my bag down and grabbed one of the books. It was about demon warding and how to properly safeguard a place or person against demon attack without the use of spells or capacity for magics.

' _ok, mostly it was about the origin of this ingredient or that item had to be from this place, with a lot of history of why and how such and such was important. this is why i hate non fiction, it's so boring!_ '

After an hour, I had no choice but to take a walk around the park, that or rip out my stupidly short hair in dull, aching, sheer mind-numbing boredom.

Switching to the next book, which was at least a little better in not killing my brain, I skipped over the introduction to witchcraft and focused on the charms and tokens section. ' _there's no way i'll ever be able to use magic, but at least i can know what's safe to buy and what to flat out avoid_ '

It wasn't long before I was finished with that section along with the one on protective wards, I decided to try on starting the third one.

That one didn't have a table of contents, or anything resembling a writing structure for that matter. One sentence would be about fighting demons and the next few would be a tangent about mating habits of lesser demons. It was both fascinating and confusing. It kept my attention far longer than I'd thought it would.

It wasn't until the street lamp started flickering did I realize how late it was. The sun was way past gone and I was the only person around. I had to fight back the instinctive urge to move, to react, when I felt the presence of a vampire not far off.

' _fast movement only draws their attention. of course, so does having a racing pulse_ '

Calmly, I put my book away and headed for home. I kept my pace even as the sound of soft foot falls came closer. At the last second, I stopped and turned to confront my undead stalker. "I know you're there, you might as well come out."

It stopped in its tracks, a little surprised that I'd noticed it. The term 'silent as the dead' is a thing for a reason. The vamp, obviously a he, stepped from the shadows into the pool of light from the streetlights.

I recognized him, he'd been following Willow and Buffy home as well. Ever since that night in the alley when he warned Buffy, I'd caught more than one glimpse of him as we all walked home together over the past week. Dropping them off first meant I was the last one still out and got to have our fanged stalker all to myself.

"You shouldn't be out here so late," his eyes scanning the area as he spoke, cautiously walking closer.

"No? And here I thought it was a free country." Given that this vamp had chosen to watch over us at night rather than drain any one of us at the many opportunities he'd had, he fell more into the category of a human mindset than demonic predator. I felt no real fear in turning back around and continuing on my way home. ' _which is the height of stupid, i know. no one has ever accused me of being smart, or sane_ '

The only difference between me and being any other vampire happy meal in town was the cross bracelet hidden by my sleeve and that no one was ever invited into my house. ' _the one upside to my biological donors_ '

"It's not safe to be out alone," he fell in step with me, placing himself between me and the cemetery.

I just rolled my eyes, "What? I'm gonna run into some other bloodsucker that's gonna tell me to stay in school and eat my vegetables?"

The vamp stopped and just blinked, before he quickened his pace to catch up with me. "How.. ?"

"Not as hard to figure out as you think, Deadboy," I glanced in his direction, "Surprised Buffy didn't stake you in that alley. Old slayer is not as sharp as she should be. And no, I'm not going to tell her." I stopped and looked him in the eye, "So long as you don't take advantage of her obvious blind spot or hurt her. Otherwise there will be stakes and other pointy objects in your near future." Turning forward, I went on my way back home.

I bit back a smile at the silence that followed. Looks like my new stalker decided the deep shadows were safer for the time being.

        

**~*~**

             

**~Following Day, High School Quad After Lunch~**

I walked with Willow toward the Quad, we'd promised to meet Buffy there after lunch. Hopefully she and Amy, the other girl they were rooting for, made the team.

Willow didn't bring up the subject of Buffy's new jewelry, but I could tell it was sort of bothering her.

"You're still wearing it, right?"

"Huh?"

"The pendant I got you? For the first day of school last year?"

"Oh! Yes, Xander I'm wearing it right now," she smiled as she pulled the chain up to show off the smooth blue stone.

"Good!" A part of me relaxed to the sight of it, "Now both my friends have something solid that will always remind them of me fondly." Seeing the slight scrunch on her face, I added, "You think Giles would like an anklet if I found one in his size?"

"Oh, I don't think that's his style, he probably..." She blinked and gave me a side glance, then started giggling, "Xander!"

We reached the our destination, only to find it swarming with girls all trying to see if they'd made it.

"Cover me. I'm going in," I paused by Buff and Amy before heading in. Being the loudest and currently the tallest, I made my way to the front to find their names on one of the sheets of paper. Not that any of the girls there appreciated that.

' _and... there under alternates_ '

I returned to my group, only to get struck on the back.

"One of those girls hit me," I rubbed a spot on my side, "hard. They should test for steroids. OK, not only did you make the team, but you Miss Summers, are first alternate, and Amy's number 3. What a better way to celebrate than with a trip to the drive..." Amy ran off as I was speaking.

"Xander, alternates are the ones who didn't make the team. They only fill in if something happens to the ones who did," Willow explained.

"Excuse me," Buffy rushed off after Amy.

"How was I suppose to..." I groaned as I put my hand over my eyes then dragged it down my face. "For I am Xander, King of Cretins. May all lesser cretins bow before me."

"It's not that bad," I gave her a look. "Ok, so it's kinda a little that bad. But they know it's not your fault. You're just the messenger, you don't shoot the messenger. Right?"

And it was with that sentiment that we continued on with the torture that is the school day.

        

**~*~**

             

This time I came prepared, my knife and a stake or two were stashed on my person. Now I could sit at my bench in the park without worrying about being anything's food. Well, most anything's food.

I'd checked out two new books, one actually about vampires. Not that it told me much that I didn't already know.

And just like the day before, like most nights, I stayed out as late as possible. If it weren't for all the things that go bump in the night around here, I'd be sleeping in the park rather than go back to the Harris residence.

It wasn't long after dark set in did the presence of a vampire show up at the edges of my senses. After a half hour, I gave up on trying to read and just turned to face him.

"Is there a reason you're just hovering in the shadows like some creepy creeper?" I held up my hand as he came into sight, "No, let me guess. It's not safe? It's... dangerous to be out all alone? It's past my bedtime?"

The last one almost got a smile.

The rest of the night was similar to how the other had gone. Humming to myself as I walked home with a demon infused corpse trailing behind.

' _it should bother me how comforting his presence is now_ '

        

**~*~**

             

~ **School Before Lunch** ~

Cordelia was acting strange, she had this 'funky' feel about her. It was oddly familiar somehow.

Thankfully I wasn't the only one to notice. Buffy, ever watchful, followed after her with me. Neither of us wanted anything bad to happen. Even if it was Cordelia.

Seeing her get behind a wheel was disturbing in so many ways. The moment the car moved, the urge to flee slammed into my stomach.

Buffy and I rushed after when it became obvious she had no control of the vehicle. It came to a stop half in the street.

Buffy's superior speed was the only thing that saved Cordelia from being street pizza.

The condition of her eyes gave away exactly what went wrong. Cordelia was blinder than a bat with a sun lamp shining in its eyes.

        

**~*~**

             

~ **Library** ~

' _we finally have a cause for all the current crazy. witchcraft_ '

Witchcraft used to take down cheerleaders. ' _why didn't I think of that?_ '

It seemed rather obvious now, though Giles was having a hard time seeing why anyone would resort to magic just to become a cheerleader.

"I think you're underestimating the amount of pressure a parent can lay on you. If you're not a picture-perfect carbon copy, they tend to wig."

' _which is one of the reasons why i'm more than happy to avoid them at all times_ '

"Cheerleading was kind of her mom's last hurrah."

"Look, we still have to stop Amy. Though just grabbing her would probably be of the bad, what with her maybe being a witch, right?"

"You are right, Xander, just grabbing her could potentially be disastrous. We should at least be sure she's a witch before we arouse her suspicions. She's capable of some very unpleasant things."

"OK, all right," Buffy stood as she talked, "so you're in high school. You are desperate to make the team and please your mom, so you turn to witchcraft. What's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Check out the books on witchcraft," Willow rushed to the computer to look over the checkout logs.

"That or go to the Magic Box," I countered, knowing full well my name is on that list.

"Xander... _Witches: Historic Roots To Modern Practice_ '. Check out by Alexander Harris."

" _The Pagan Rites_ checked out by Alexander Harris"

"There's also _The Rites And Rituals Of Lore_ and _Demonic Offerings Of The Dark Ages_ in there as well." They all turn their heads to look at me. I just shrug, "We live on a hellmouth, I'd like to know before hand if something decides to turn our town into an all you can eat buffet. And I'm pretty sure one of those," I pointed at the books Giles had grabbed, "is the one that has a safe way to tell if someone's a witch."

"Indeed," was Giles' only response.

        

**~*~**

             

~ **Next Day, Cheer Practice** ~

I had watched on as Willow had added the eye of newt and then when Buffy retrieved some of Amy's hair.

I'd felt more than disturbed by what happened to that other cheerleader.

Whether she knew it or not, Amy was getting out of control.

Suddenly Buffy was going a little haywire out on the floor. Way too much pep in her step.

And she just threw a girl across the room. Time to intervene.

It had been both easy and difficult to get Buffy away from cheer practice. She understood the importance, but just couldn't keep from bouncing with every step.

Right up until she didn't.

It had been both easy and difficult to get Buffy away from cheer practice. She understood the importance, but just couldn't keep from bouncing with every step.

Right up until she didn't.

Blood vengeance spell did not sound in anyway good.

        

**~*~**

             

~Hallway During The Game~

Willow and I went after Amy as she ran from the game. We tried stalling to give Giles more time for the spell.

"Amy," Willow blocked her path.

"Get out of my way!"

"Wait, I--I need to talk to you. I--I can help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Well-well, you know, uh your witchcraft? I--I know this really good cauldron," Willow stammered as I crept up behind the blond. "Do you actually ride a broom?"

*Hissing*

Amy turned, lifting her hand and used magic to try and choke me. I could feel a tightness in my throat, but I could still breathe. So I faked choking and fell to the floor.

"Xander!"

Amy turned back and hit Willow, knocking the redhead to the ground, then she ran off for the science lab.

Immediately I checked on my friend, she's fine just knocked out. Willow has never been hit before, I'd made sure of it growing up.

' _that witch just... i am going to kick her ass_ '

I get there just in time to help protect Buffy from getting hacked open. The few seconds it takes to wrestle over the axe is enough for Giles to undo all her spells. I can feel the transfer as whatever is in Amy leaves and the original returns.

Amy, the real Amy, lets the weapon go without fuss, slightly confused. Buffy gets up, looking at us.

Before anyone can react, Amy's mom tackles Buffy and hit Giles with a table by magic.

She turns to where her daughter and me have moved farther away.

"You. You little brat."

"Mom...please..." Amy begs as she curls closer to my side. With a raised hand, the older woman calls the axe from mine into hers.

"How dare you raise a hand to your mother? I gave you birth. I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living?" She swings the blade into the tabletop. "You've never been anything but trouble. I'm going to put you where you can't make trouble again."

"Oh, get over yourself, you pompous bitch!" I snarl back. "You call yourself her mother? You have been nothing but a tyrant to this poor girl."

"How dare you!" From behind her, Buffy pops up like a jack-in-the-box, pulling her attention.

"Guess what? I feel better." One punch and the hag was on her ass across the floor.

"That body was mine." Getting up, the woman is still obsessed with her daughter, "Mine!" She comes around the table, getting closer.

"Oh, grow up."

She through Buffy to the wall. Almost knocking her out.

"I shall look upon my enemy..." she looked up, her eyes pitch black, "I shall look upon her, and the dark place shall have her soul." I didn't just feel the magic, we could all see it circling around her. "Corsheth, take her!"

Seeing Buffy look up, I saw her plan and helped. Buffy kicked out the wooden stand that held up the mirror that rests above the tables as I yanked out the other.

Her spell hit the reflective surface.

"Aah!"

The magic rebounded and Amy's mom vanished in a swirl of light, screaming.

Once it looked safe, Buffy and I went over to Giles to check if he was ok.

"Well--well, that was, um... interesting." We both offered our hands and helped him up.

"You guys ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I assume the, uh... All the spells were reversed. It was my first casting, so, uh... I may have got it wrong." I knew he was lying. From the moment I met him, he had this feel about him that I couldn't place. And now I knew why everything felt so familiar. Giles was a magic user at some point in his past. It had to have been something heavy to leave such an impression after all this time.

"You saved my life. You were a god."

"Yeah, G-man. You were like Doctor Strange, mister sorcerer supreme."

"Well, I didn't think you'd pull it off," Amy gave her honest opinion.

"Where is she?" Willow came rushing in, wielding a baseball at.

"Hey, Willow, it's cool," my hand catching the end to keep from getting hit.

"Is it?"

' _she almost sounds disappointed_ '

"Yeah. We took care of it."

        

**~*~**

             

It wasn't hard to figure out were Amy's mom went. All it took was one walk by the trophy case and I knew.

And she knew I knew. She also knew I wasn't ever going to say a thing.

' _sometimes i really love karma_ '

        

**~*~**

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** haven't decided if it's going to be angel/xan, spike/xan, or giles/xan. there will be angelus/xander at a certain point, regardless. i'm leaning toward angel at the moment, would love some input.


End file.
